A Vingança de Bludshanks
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Tradução da fiction da syzygygalaxia. Um gato, uma bludge, dois amigos entediados... e uma vingança.


**Sinopse**: Um gato, uma bludge, dois amigos entediados... e uma vingança.

(tradução)

N/A: Olá a todos, espero que lhes agrade a história.

Os personagens não são meus... Exceto, talvez, Bludshanks.

N/T: Como minha intenção inicial sempre foi traduzir a continuação desta fic, estou traduzindo esta para melhor entendimento.

Bom, eu não vou mexer nos nomes originais, Ok?

PS: Bom, ainda estou esperando a autorização da autora, então se a fiction sumir, é porque a autora não me deu, ok?

* * *

**A Vingança de Bludshanks**

_Por: **syzygy-galaxia**_

_Nome original: La Venganza de Bludshanks_

(Tradução por: Mione-Potter-love)

* * *

N/T: **_Bludshank_** - É a combinação dos nomes originais de "balaço" (bludger) e "Bichento" (Crookshanks). 

Eu poderia ter posto algo como "**A vingança de **_Bichenlaço_" ou "**A vingança de **_Balachento_" (Huahua! Até que ia ficar legal esse. Né? - visto que esse é como realmente ficaria a tradução), mas francamente... Rs, melhor deixar como está, não é?

* * *

_Pequeno dicionário Inglês – Português:_

- Bludger: Balaço;

- Crookshanks: Bichento;

- Muggles: Trouxas;

- Quidditch: Quadribol;

- Snitch: pomo de ouro;

-Visto que no espanhol eles utilizam, os nomes em inglês.

Comecemos, então:

* * *

Foi idéia do Rony. 

Juro.

E ainda que a principio me parecesse divertido, agora devo admitir que as idéias de Ron, em algumas ocasiões são um tanto... extravagantes. E considerando a situação que nos encontramos, tive que pensar antes: não devia ter lhe dado caso e neste momento nos encontraríamos repousando em algum sofá da sala comum, ou comendo, ou perdendo o tempo de alguma maneira mais digna... e não correndo como loucos pelos corredores da escola... perseguindo a... isso.

Tudo começou faz um par de minutos, ou havia sido horas? Não sei, na realidade já perdi a noção de tempo. Estávamos placidamente sentados nos terrenos do colégio, falando acerca do incidente na aula de poções com Snape e o realmente engraçado que havia resultado quando Neville cometeu um de seus milhões de equívocos, que causou uma... digamos "pequena" explosão, que teve como conseqüência um professor totalmente despenteado e com a cara negra... estávamos nisso (e eu ainda me pergunto como é que agora estamos nessa encrenca) quando Ron me propôs jogar um pouco de Quidditch, para passar o tempo. O pequeno inconveniente era que não tínhamos bola... nada... nem bludger, nem snitch, nem nada... assim que Ron teve a brilhante idéia de realizar um de seus experimentos... qual?... transformar um animal em bludger... Que animal?... um gato... Qual gato?... O de Hermione... Crookshanks.

Como disse, a principio não me pareceu uma idéia tão má. Mas, seguramente, foi um momento de debilidade mental.

Alguém lá em cima tem um senso de humor muito estranho. Porque eu ainda me pergunto como é que nos ocorreu que a vítima fosse o gato, e não qualquer outro animal. O que fosse, não importa, qualquer outro animal que não nos pusesse nesta confusão. Ou, ao menos, algum outro animal cuja dona não conhecêssemos.

E então, procuramos o gato, que para nossa sorte (e agora sei que foi má) estava na sala comum, assim que não tivemos que esforçar-nos em demasiado. Depois de olhá-lo durante um par de minutos, decidimos atacar. Nos acercamos lentamente ao sofá onde se encontrava e para nossa surpresa o gato salto sobre meus braços. E logo se pôs a ronronar. E se soubesse o que pretendíamos fazer com ele, estou seguro que não havia feito.

Logo saímos do colégio e nos dirigimos a um canto suficientemente afastado, como para que ninguém se precatasse de nossas malévolas intenções. Recordo ter pensando: "Se algo sai mal e Hermione toma conhecimento, vamos nos meter em problemas". E de agora em diante, sei que, se vou fazer algo, seja o que seja, será melhor fazê-lo bem.

Colocamos a Crookshanks no solo e foi nesse momento que estive a ponto de dizer: "Creio que não é uma boa idéia". Mas não o fiz. E me arrependo infinitamente.

Basta dizer que a transformação não teve êxito.

E aqui estamos.

Correndo pelos corredores perseguindo Bludshanks (o nome foi acolhido por Ron). E é que é metade Crookshanks e metade bludger. Uma bludger com patas, orelhas, olhos, rabo, e cor de canela, é claro.

Gracioso?

É um pesadelo.

Ou talvez seja uma vingança. Uma vingança desse gato que resolveu saldar contas e nos recordar que alguma vez não era de nosso agrado, e que agora que lhe convertemos nisso se vingará, fazendo que Ron Weasley e Harry Potter o persigam por toda a eternidade.

E que Deus nos ajude se Hermione se der conta.

Eu vou negar tudo. E vou culpar a Voldemort.

Não sei como é que vamos pegá-lo. É demasiado rápido. Um gato normal da um salto e logo corre ou caminha... mas não ricocheteia... e muito menos quatro metros.

-Mais rápido, Harry! – me grita Ron, enquanto eu tento alcançá-lo.

-Jamais vamos pegá-lo – contesto, enquanto dobramos um dos corredores.

-Temos que alcançá-lo! Hermione vai nos matar se descobrir.

Simplesmente é impossível. Como se supõe que vamos fazer?

Bludshanks (e repito: o nome foi idéia de Ron) ricocheteia uma e outra vez contra o solo, e poderia jurar que em cada ricochetear lhe escapa um "miau". A menos que tivesse um rifle e praticasse tiro ao alvo com ele... não, definitivamente isso não seria muito nobre de minha parte.

Em algum momento da perseguição, conseguimos estar a quase um metro de distância de nosso objetivo. E por alguma razão, Ron pensa que se lançando para frente como um goleiro de que os muggles chamam futebol, alcançará o gato-bludger. Mas não funciona e o único que consegue é espatifar-se contra o piso, com todo o peso de sua humanidade, e claro, atravessando-se em meu caminho. Assim que fica sem alento e provoca que eu quase quebre a cara contra o solo.

Mas creio que já se recuperou, porque agora se levanta e começa novamente a correr, ainda que agora o faça mais lento e mancando. Ah, mas isso sim, me grita que não fique aqui jogado.

Ponho-me de pé e começo a correr detrás de meu amigo.

Justo quando estamos a ponto de dar volta em outro corredor, Ron esbarra com algo. E eu esbarro em Ron. E esse algo, Ron e eu caímos no chão. Outra vez.

-Por que não olha por o...?! Harry? Ron? O que está acontecendo? – é Hermione... eu sei... agora estamos perdidos.

-Sinto muito Hermione, não temos tempo – lhe diz Ron e se vai correndo, mais bem mancando rapidamente.

Mas quando eu tento fazer o mesmo, ela me detém pelo braço... não não não não... tenho que fugir, tenho que fazer algo, onde está a capa de invisibilidade quando se precisa dela? Pensa Harry pensa... ... ... vamos... ...pensa... tem de haver uma solução... já sei!

Giro rapidamente e a fito por um milésimo de segundo.

E logo a beijo. E ela me solta. E eu corro.

Perfeito! Agora estou a salvo.

-Que diabos passa a vocês dois? – me diz Hermione correndo detrás de mim.

Agora não há escapatória.

Veja Hermione, estávamos entediados e decidimos converter teu gato em uma bludger, já sabes, para nos divertir um pouco, mas acontece que algo saiu mal e agora há uma bludger cor canela ricocheteando por todo colégio, estávamos a perseguindo, mas esbarramos contigo. Ron fugiu e como eu não tinha opção, decidi te beijar para que te confundisses e me soltasses. Mas não está brava, verdade?

Sim claro, seguramente Hermione me teria contestado: "Claro que não Harry, não se preocupem".

Nem em meus sonhos.

Assim que melhor não lhe respondo. E continuo com minha perseguição.

Mas Hermione me alcança. É mais rápida do que eu pensava.

-Neste momento vai me explicar porque estão correndo os dois pelos corredores como se estivessem desequilibrados!? – me disse Hermione tratando de falar, correr e tomar ar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Crookshanks... ... bludger... ...Entediados... – Creio que não me entendeu, posso ver em seu olhar.

-Explique-se Harry! – não, não me entendeu.

Mas quando estou disposto a lhe explicar o que foi que sucedeu...

-O tenho! O tenho!

Ron está jogado no piso abraçando com todas suas forças a blud... bom, a Crook... bom, a isso. E tem um sorriso de triunfo que jamais havia visto antes, ou quiçá não é de triunfo... quiçá seja de horror porque se deu conta que Hermione vem atrás de mim.

-O que é isso? – nos pergunta Hermione.

Nenhum dos dois se atreve a lhe responder.

-É uma bludger Hermione – lhe contesta Ron com um tom de voz incrivelmente convincente.

-Ron, não sou idiota, isso não é uma bludger. – Certo, o tom de voz pode ser convincente, mas a bola com patas não.

-Claro que sim Hermione... e-é u-uma... bludger/mascote, sim isso, uma bludger mascote, Harry acaba de comprá-la, não é verdade, Harry? – Ron me olha como dizendo: "por favor, diz que sim, ainda que soe totalmente estúpido".

-Sim, é isso – e dou um sorriso a Hermione. E Hermione nos olha como se houvéssemos perdido a razão. E eu cada vez estou mais perto de fazê-lo.

-Têm idéia do que estão dizendo? Isso não tem sentido. Para que queres uma mascote Harry, se já tens a Hedwig? E para que queres uma bludger se treinas quase todos os dias? E para que demônios serve uma mascote que têm de perseguir por todos os lados? E que utilidade tem uma bludger que tem patas, rabo...e... orelhas... e é... de cor... ... canela? ... oh não... Crookshanks?

-MIAAAUUU

Que situação mais simpática.

Agora aqui vem a parte onde Hermione nos assassina e Crookshanks consuma sua vingança;

Silêncio. Abrumado e inquietante silêncio.

Creio que melhor fujo. Creio que Ron vai desmaiar. E creio que Hermione está... sorrindo? Não. Tem que ser uma alucinação. Ou talvez é um universo paralelo. Porque de outra maneira não concebo o que está acontecendo. Hermione se aproxima a Ron, toma a Bludshanks (já sabem de quem foi a idéia), murmura algumas palavras e então... taran!... tudo volta a normalidade.

O gato desce dos braços de Hermione e se afasta pelo corredor. Quase poderia jurar que nos fez um sinal obsceno com o rabo.

Ron se levanta e caminha/manca cautelosamente a um lado de Hermione, até chegar a meu lado.

-A próxima vez que quiserem fazer algo assim, pelo menos poderiam fazê-lo bem, não acham? É incrível a facilidade com a que se metem neste tipo de problemas.

Ambos assentimos com a cabeça ante as palavras de Hermione e Ron se afasta pedindo mil desculpas pelo que fez, só lhe falta fazer reverências. Claro que ela não viu o sorriso de Ron quando lhe deu as costas. Mas isso é outro assunto.

-Hermione, sério, sinto muito, pensei que seria divertido.

-Esquece, Harry. Na realidade foi divertido ver suas caras de horror quando me dei conta que era Crookshanks – bom, ao menos para alguém, sim, foi divertido.

-Sim... E o do beijo... bom, foi só para que me soltasse. Não te ofendas, não foi desagradável, mas pensei que ia te molestar muito e pois...

-Harry... A próxima vez que queira fazer algo assim, pelo menos poderia fazer bem. Não crê?

-A que se refe...?

Sorri-me e se vai pelo mesmo caminho que tomaram Ron y Crookshanks, deixando-me com a palavra na boca.

E eu fico parado como idiota no meio do corredor.

E Crookshanks regressa, se senta a minha frente e me regala um miau que quase soa a gargalhada.

Sim. Agora sei.

Foi uma vingança do gato.

Mas vai me pagar.

E começo a lhe perseguir novamente. Como te persigo.

Fim

* * *

N/T: Essa última frase, "Como te persigo", me matou... Quase não saia. 

Finalmente criei coragem e traduzi uma fic. É a minha primeira tradução! Dêem-me um desconto, certo? XD

Espero que tenham curtido. Ela não tem muito, ou quase nada de romance. Mas eu a achei tão divertida! Além do mais, como quero traduzir a continuação dessa fic, achei melhor traduzi-la também.

Comentem, ta?

Logo posto a continuação.


End file.
